<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Thine Home by Bazylia_de_Grean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094877">In Thine Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean'>Bazylia_de_Grean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess!Nona AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deity!au, F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, Leaden Key Wins And Woedica Is Restored AU, No Watcher AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a goddess now, and therefore deserves an offering, even if she does not ask for it. So it is Thaos who ask instead. “What do you wish of me?”<br/>There is that strange mix of confidence and the slightest hesitation as Nona runs her fingers lightly across his cheek while she is thinking about the answer. “Make me feel at home.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess!Nona AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TTRPG Godsquad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Thine Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts">aban_ataashi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nona smiles at him, calm and content, but there is something almost like a hint of relief in her expression. Maybe she was worried some things would feel different, now that she is no longer just a mortal woman. Many things do; Thaos has witnessed the existence of the gods from their very beginning, and he knows. But he also knows – from rare experiences he still treasures – that many things can be just as they used to.</p>
<p>Souls are energy, the gods are energy; <em>life</em> is energy, and with enough power – more than one soul can hold, but that is not an issue for the gods – it can be shaped into anything. Nona simply needs time to learn.</p>
<p>She does not wish him to kneel, but she is a goddess now, and therefore deserves an offering, even if she does not ask for it. So it is Thaos who ask instead.</p>
<p>“What do you wish of me?” He opens his mind and soul to her, to let her know he understands, but still wants to give her something, even if would only be access to his thoughts. She could read them anyway – she can see right through him – but because of that, it matters even more that he shares them of his own volition.</p>
<p>Nona looks at him, her green eyes both dark like the deepest pillars of adra and yet – like adra - glowing with an inner light. There is that strange mix of confidence and the slightest hesitation as she runs her fingers lightly across his cheek while she is thinking about the answer.</p>
<p>“Make me feel at home,” she says softly at last, and it is <em>almost</em> not a question.</p>
<p>He understands this, too, much too well. Better than she could comprehend while she was still mortal. Now she is a goddess – Woedica’s messenger, the symbol of kept promises, the one who dispenses justice in the Queen’s name, but she is tasked with rewarding the faithful more than punishing the betrayers – but still new to the pantheon, without an otherworldly realm for herself like they all have. There is a place for her in Woedica’s palace, but that does not feel like home yet. For most of Nona’s life, her home was in the Leaden Key – with him.</p>
<p>Thaos reaches up and mirrors her gesture, and then he gently cradles her face in his hands, leans in and kisses her cheek. Then again, and again; small, soft kisses, following the pattern of her freckles – it takes Nona a moment to decipher it.</p>
<p>She laughs quietly – there is a faint echo of adra chimes in her laughter now; not loud enough to resonate in his soul, but enough to soothe it – and she tilts her head and kisses him on the lips. It feels different than it used to – he can finally be honest with her, in everything, and that changes their relationship, too. Maybe even more than her ascent, because Nona is still the same. With one exception.</p>
<p>Thaos tries to open his eyes and instantly squints; the halo around her head is too bright to make looking at her possible. “I would be grateful if you didn’t blind me,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Nona laughs again, putting her arms around his neck, but after a while the light dims. She is still glowing when he looks at her, but more subtly now – enough that he can see her face clearly. Like a candle, or a gleaming jewel.</p>
<p>She smiles when she catches that thought. “I suppose I am, now,” she says, amused. They both still remember that talk well.</p>
<p>“You have always been,” Thaos replies. That is something he has always been honest about - with her unwavering faith, she always shone even among their brethren in the Leaden Key.</p>
<p>She makes a quiet sound, something between a snort and a giggle – unbecoming of a goddess, but very typical for Nona trying not to laugh and failing. “You’re doing that on purpose.”</p>
<p>Thaos gives her a smile – still tired, but also peaceful. “That’s what you asked for.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Nona shifts closer, embracing him, and sighs quietly with contentment when he puts his arms around her. “Yes, I suppose I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>